O Último Cigarro
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Quando uma única noite é todo o tempo que você tem para se estar perto de quem ama, um simples cigarro marca a linha entre os lençóis confortáveis e um futuro incerto. Como se pode deixar tudo para a trás e simplesmente partir afinal? Songfic SR Completa
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Divirtam-se, ok?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Regrets are all you left on your lipstick stains**_  
(Arrependimentos são tudo o que restam em manchas de batom)  
_**Take a picture of our past there in that ashtray**  
(Tire uma foto de nosso passado, alí naquele cinzeiro)_  
_**We had our fun, I used to light your flame**  
(A gente se divertiu, eu costumava acender sua chama)  
**Like the dancing smoke that rose we tried to find our way**  
(Como aquela fumaça dançante que se levantou, nós tentamos encontrar nosso caminho)  
**No one told me, she told me**  
(Ninguém me disse, ela mesma me contou)_

Acho que nem sei porque vim aqui, certamente só vou faze-lo sofrer um pouco mais. Mas ir embora sem nem ao mesmo dizer "Adeus" estava acima da minha capacidade de ser frio com as outras pessoas. Principalmente com ele.

Remexendo-se entre as cobertas da cama, parece tão perdido em sonhos o meu lobinho loiro. Ele não é tão fraco quanto aparenta, provavelmente lidaria melhor com essa situação do que eu estou lidando agora.

O que será que ele sonha?

Pode ser que reveja em suas memórias aqueles nossos tempos de glória, o auge dos marotos. Pode ser que não. Pelo menos é com isso que **eu **sonho. Éramos tão felizes e apaixonados naquela época, que é simplesmente impossível esquecer assim.

Nós. Eu, Remus, James e Peter... James morto, e me chamam de culpado. Como poderia? Não. A culpa é de Peter. Arrependo-me de ter tentado resolver tudo com as próprias garras. Agora estamos todos envolvidos nisso. Todos menos Remmy. E como eu retribuo? Venho caça-lo até no pequeno chalé que ele comprou pra se livrar dos problemas. Mas mesmo assim, eu lhe trago problemas. Não queria envolve-lo nisso. Mas como era possível? Ele também é um maroto, afinal. O que atinge a um atinge a todos com mesma forma e intensidade. Somos os marotos e somos como um só. Ou éramos.

Levo novamente aquele cigarro meio gasto aos meus lábios gélidos. Péssimo hábito adquirido em algum ponto da minha adolescência, algum ponto que a minha mente fez questão de apagar da memória.

Ele sempre reclamou do cheiro. Remus sempre estava perfumado, acho que tinha todo o direito de reclamar.

Mas a fumaça me acalma, me traz a realidade e me faz pensar. Na maioria das vezes em coisas passadas a muito muito tempo atrás. Coisas que se foram e não voltarão mais. Nem sei porque penso nelas. Tudo isso eu vejo naquele pequeno objeto branco, seguro entre meus dedos frios.

_**Your love's like one last cigarette**  
__(Seu amor é como um último cigarro)  
**Last cigarette, I will savor it**  
(Último cigarro, eu vou saborea-lo)  
**The last cigarette**  
(O último cigarro)  
**Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends**  
(Trague e segure, reze para que nunca acabe)  
__**But when it's gone, it's gone**  
(Mas quando acabar, acabou)  
**The last cigarette**  
(O último cigarro)_

Só esse cigarro e eu vou embora então. Muita gente daria um bocado pela minha cabeça agora. Tudo por causa de uma única suspeita errada. Mas eu nunca mataria James e Lilly. Eu os amava de verdade. É como dizer que eu mataria Remus. Não... Remus é diferente. Ele é meu amor, meu amante, e sempre foi. Mesmo assim eu nunca os mataria.

Encosto a mão na janela embaçada pela chuva. Não consigo ver praticamente nada lá fora. Maldita tempestade que cai o dia inteiro lá fora. Não podia me deixar impune, e as minhas roupas secando ao calor da lareira estão lá para provar. Nunca gostei muito de chuvas de qualquer forma.

Remus ainda dorme profundamente.

Oh merlin, eu juro que só esse cigarro e eu vou embora. Eu sei que nem deveria ter vindo, mas eu não podia deixa-lo sem garantias de retorno. Não sem antes poder sentir aquela pele alva perto de mim novamente. Eu não iria sem ter a minha última noite com aquele que é meu amado e por quem eu lutei tanto.

Eu não quero ir, mas fugir sempre foi a minha sina, não é mesmo? Fugir do meu sangue, dos meus pais e do meu destino. É um histórico muito grande para alguém com a minha idade. Eu só tenho vinte e poucos e não acho que vou viver muito mais que isso. Não se me pegarem agora.

Ou talvez só me tranquem numa cela, onde eu nunca mais poderia ver meu loirinho. E nunca mais é muito tempo para viver longe de quem se ama. Oh, por favor, faça com que eu possa rever esses olhos cor de mel novamente. Pode demorar cinco, dez, vinte anos. Não me deixe morrer sem ver Remus sorrir para mim de novo.

A cada trago o cigarro vai diminuindo entre meus dedos.

_**Just to breathe reminds me of what used to be**__  
(Só de respirar eu me recordo de como éramos)  
**The smoke's the ghost that keeps you close when I can't sleep**  
(A fumaça é o fantasma que te mantém perto de mim quando não consigo dormir)  
**Don't ask the past to last; it's about to change**  
(Não peça que o passado dure, está prestes a mudar)  
__**The memories don't answer when I call your name**  
(As memórias não respondem quando eu chamo seu nome)  
**No one told me, she told me**  
(Ninguém me disse, ela mesma me contou)_

Eu sinceramente não consigo ver quando os marotos, os meninos de ouro da grifinória chegaram a esse ponto. Qualquer um percebe que hoje não somos nem a sombra do que fomos um dia. É besteira dizer que tudo melhora com o tempo. Senão um dia chegaríamos a perfeição, e ai então o que mais iríamos procurar?

Não resta nada da velha coragem que era um ponto tão marcante na nossa personalidade. Se você pensar bem, estou aqui, olhando para a chuva que cai lá fora e morrendo de medo do que virá no futuro. A alguns anos eu diria foda-se o futuro e encararia tudo de frente. Hoje não. Hoje eu tenho medo de não poder voltar a vê-lo e isso freia minha impulsividade de uma forma assustadora. Eu tenho muita coisa em jogo para arriscar com besteiras.

Dos tempos de escola, herdei apenas três coisas das quais me orgulhar. Primeiro, as lembranças. Pouca gente pode ter lembranças tão perfeitas como as minhas. Segundo, os amigos. Mas hoje meu melhor amigo está morto e isso me dói muito. E em último, o namorado. Ninguém pode ter uma pessoa que lhe apóie tanto por perto. Remus é maravilhoso.

Talvez por isso me doa tanto deixa-lo. Ou talvez seja pelo fato de que não me conformo em vê-lo sofrer. De qualquer forma meu cigarro está acabando e a chuva está se tornando mais fraca. Pode ser que seja hora de parar de chorar e de alguma forma partir.

_**Your love's like one last cigarette**  
(Seu amor é como um último cigarro)  
__**Last cigarette, I will savor it**  
(Último cigarro, eu vou saborea-lo)  
**The last cigarette**  
(O último cigarro)  
**Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends**  
(Trague e segure, reze para que nunca acabe)  
**But when it's gone, it's gone**  
(Mas quando acabar, acabou)  
**One I can't forget, the last cigarette**  
(Aquele que não consigo esquecer, último cigarro)  
__**Right there at my fingertips, I got your taste still on my lips**  
(Bem lá na ponta de meus dedos, ainda sinto seu sabor em meus lábios)  
**Right or wrong**  
(Certo ou errado)_

Encosto meus pés descalços no chão de cerâmica extremamente frio que a tempestade me deixou. Acho que fiquei por tanto tempo sentado naquela cadeira, que provavelmente já deve estar para amanhecer. É hora de deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente.

E, neste momento, meu passado dorme tão aconchegado nas cobertas quentes, que nem percebe minha aproximação. Curvo-me para beijar uma última vez aquelas bochechas rosadas que eu tanto amo e que me fizeram tão feliz.

Não sei se voltarei a vê-las um dia.

E pode ser que demore tanto, que quando eu voltar ele já esteja apaixonado por outro. Não vou mentir dizendo que ficaria alegre se ele encontrasse outra pessoa e fosse feliz. Tentar me enganar nunca deu muito certo. Na minha mente perturbada, eu sou a única pessoa que pode fazer esse lobinho sorrir.

Eu quero que ele me espere. Mas se não puder e se o amor que ele tem por mim um dia acabar, eu espero que escolha alguém decente. Quando voltar talvez possa avaliar pessoalmente. Se eu voltar.

De qualquer forma, me sinto no direito de guardar comigo a sensação dos lábios dele colados aos meus. Só pra saudade não ser tão forte.

Puxo a argola que pende da minha orelha, a mesma que ganhei muitos anos atrás de dia dos namorados, exatamente da mesma pessoa que eu observo dormir nesse momento. Coloco-a na mesa de cabeceira, mas não antes de pedir com toda minha alma que ela, de alguma forma, mantenha meu lobo seguro enquanto eu não puder faze-lo. É como um presente de despedida que eu deixo-lhe. Uma coisa para ele se lembrar de mim e para protege-lo se for possível.

Com algo que me pareceu mais um suspiro que sopro, apago as velas que iluminaram a noite inteira aquele velho quarto. Está na hora.

Arrasto-me em direção a lareira da sala, onde minhas roupas estão a noite inteira. Secando devagar. Mas não interessa se estão secas, a chuva lá fora vai molha-las novamente. De qualquer forma, me enfio nelas.

Pego o pequeno objeto que repousa sobre a lareira. A mesma varinha que eu usei os sete anos de Hogwarts, acho que nunca quebrei uma varinha sequer. Mamãe costumava se orgulhar da minha habilidade com feitiços. Ela se orgulhava de muitas coisas antes de eu deixar aquela vida para trás.

Jogo o resto do cigarro no chão, esmagando-o com o bico da minha bota. Acho que vou lembrar desse cigarro por muito tempo ainda.

_**One last cigarette, last cigarette**  
(Um último cigarro, último cigarro)  
**Last cigarette, I will savor it**  
(Eu vou saborear, o último cigarro)  
__**Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends**  
(Trague e segure, reze para que nunca acabe)  
**But when it's gone, it's gone**  
(Mas quando acabar, acabou)  
**One last cigarette, last cigarette**  
(Um último cigarro, último cigarro)_

Cruzo a porta de madeira do charmoso chalé de Remus. Acho que estacionei minha moto no quintal, mas não tenho muita certeza. Nunca senti tanta dor ao me despedir de um lugar quanto sinto agora. Nem mesmo de Hogwarts.

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, atravesso o longo jardim bem cuidado e florido. As roupas, cabelos e praticamente tudo completamente encharcados pela chuva que, parece, durará por muito tempo ainda. Não dá pra fugir da tempestade, mas encara-la de frente nunca é a melhor opção.

Mas agora eu não tenho escolha alguma. Eu nunca me senti atraído pela melhor opção.

Passando uma perna pelo banco de couro, giro a chave, subindo ao céu como tantas vezes já havia feito. Mas pela primeira vez eu sinto tanto medo. Ah, eu sinto tanto medo.

Agora, eu não sei exatamente para onde ir. Eu posso fazer algumas paradas antes de fugir de vez, e talvez eu as faça. Mas a mais importante já se foi.

Oh merlin, não deixe nunca que o Remus se machuque de verdade.

Eu sinceramente espero que ele possa se virar sozinho. Eu nunca pedi isso antes. Cuide-se, Remmy. Agora você só pode contar com si mesmo, meu amor. Espero que meu presente te mantenha seguro. Como um amuleto, uma lembrança de épocas melhores.

Quando eu voltar, vou acender um cigarro enquanto observamos o pôr-do-sol e você vai reclamar do cheiro da fumaça. Só ai vou saber que tudo está bem novamente. Se um dia voltar a estar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **Olá .Em primeiro lugar deixe-me agradecer ao Bon Jovi, afinal a música é dele e sem ela não tinha song. Pra quem quiser procurar é "One last Cigarette".

Se a fic estiver com muitos erros, me perdoem. É que o meu computador simplesmente se recusou a me deixar trabalhar na versão final e ela acabou saindo sem revisão mesmo. Vou tentar arrumar isso antes de postar o capítulo 2.

Sim, é uma song com dois capítulos. Músicas diferentes, capítulos diferentes.

Reviews me fariam muito feliz... Vamos lá! Dois minutos não vão matar ninguém.

Beijos e obrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Maybe we're all different but we're still the same 

_(Talvez todos sejamos diferentes, mas ainda somos o mesmo)  
**We all got the blood of Eden running through our veins**_

(Todos temos o sangue do paraíso correndo em nossas veias)  
**I know sometimes it's hard for you to see**

_(Sei que às vezes é difícil para você entender)  
**You're caught between just who you are and who you want to be**_

_(Você fica preso entre quem você é e quem você quer ser)_

**If you feel alone and lost and need a friend**

_(Se você se sente sozinho e perdido e precisa de um amigo)  
**Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end**_

_(Lembre-se que todo novo começo é o fim do início de alguém)_

Meu mundo desabou. E eu que achei que ia dar tudo certo como nos contos de fadas trouxas. Não, eu já devia saber. A possibilidade das coisas acabarem bem é sempre menor do que a de tudo terminar em desastre total.

Abusamos demais da nossa sorte para pedir alguma coisa dela agora. Mudamos completamente o destino quando jovens, mas agora perdemos a receita de como fazê-lo novamente. É triste mais é verdade. Pura e simples, jogada na nossa cara sem a menor cerimônia.

Eu podia morrer agora. Não... Eu queria morrer agora. Tudo que eu amei um dia destruído tão fácil e rapidamente.

Meus melhores amigos estão mortos. Eu prefiro acreditar que Peter está morto junto com James e Lilly. Eu preferia estar morto a ter entregado meus amigos, e espero que ele tenha feito o mesmo. Ah, Merlin, tenha piedade de mim e me tire desse sofrimento.

Não sei se um dia verei Sirius novamente. O único homem que eu amei, parecia tão arrogante quando jovem. Eu posso me lembrar daquele menino forte de apenas onze anos. Na verdade, poderia me lembrar de todos nós aos onze anos. Nunca quatro pessoas poderiam ter se dado tão bem como nós. O que foi dar errado afinal?

Éramos quase como um só. Íamos a todos os lugares juntos, contávamos tudo e todos nos adoravam. Éramos a personificação perfeita da juventude que corria em nossas veias. Sem medo e sem limites, nada podia nos deter.

E porque termina assim?

Sirius veio me ver. Eu sabia que ele não seria tão insensível a ponto de ir embora sem me deixar olha-lo nos olhos novamente.

É incrível como as coisas mudam tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ontem eu estava tomando chá e olhando o jardim orgulhoso de minhas orquídeas, apenas pensando em quando fecharia meu chalé e iria visitar meus amigos. Hoje estou parado, sentado na minha cama, apenas observando uma pequena argola de prata que seguro entre meus dedos e pensando em quanto tempo mais eu ainda vou ter que viver.

Foi isso que ele me deixou, uma argola, aquela mesma que eu lhe dei. Acho que é para que eu me lembre. Mas como se eu fosse esquecer.

**_Welcome to wherever you are_**

_(Bem vindo aonde quer que esteja)  
**This is your life; you made it this far**_

_(Esta é sua vida, você conseguiu até agora)  
**Welcome, you got to believe**_

_(Bem vindo, você tem que acreditar)_

That right here, right now 

_(Que aqui, agora)  
**You're exactly where you're supposed to be**_

_(Você está exatamente onde deveria estar)  
**Welcome to wherever you are**_

_(Bem vindo aonde quer que esteja)_

Olho pela janela embaçada e ainda está chovendo. Choveu a noite inteira. Porque sempre que acontece alguma coisa chove? Eu não gosto da chuva.

Onde será que Sirius está agora? Eu só espero que ele esteja bem.

Mas tenho certeza que ele sabe se cuidar, onde quer que esteja se escondendo. Eu queria poder estar lá com ele, pra poder dizer-lhe palavras confortáveis e faze-lo dormir um pouco mais calmo. Ele precisa.

Se tivermos mesmo que passar por tudo isso, espero que seja logo.

Sirius lutou contra tanta coisa. Contra os problemas que a vida lhe deu, e a própria família. As preocupações que fizemos ele passar. As coisas que EU fiz ele passar.

Ele era especialmente preocupado comigo, o lobinho loiro dele. Qualquer coisa era motivo para tomar mais cuidado, andar mais devagar, me esconder. Tinha medo de que eu me machucasse, mas nunca lhe ocorreu que eu sou um lobisomem. Se me machucasse tão fácil, não estaria mais aqui. Como Lilly e James não estão.

Merda.

Queria só poder dizer-lhe o quanto ele foi doce comigo. E que não importa onde esteja agora, ele pode superar o que quer que seja. Não importa qual seja o lugar, ele pode transforma-lo no lugar perfeito para se estar.

When everybody's in and you're left out 

_(Quando todos estão por dentro, e você é deixado para fora)  
**And you feel you're drowning in the shadow of a doubt**_

_(E você sente que está se afogando na sombra da dúvida)  
**Everyone's a miracle in their own way**_

_(Todo mundo é um milagre, a seu próprio modo)  
**Just listen to yourself, not what other people say.**  
(Apenas ouça você mesmo, não o que as outras pessoas dizem.)  
**When it's seems you're lost, alone and feeling down**_

_(Quando parece que está perdido, sozinho e para baixo)  
**Remember everybody's different; just take a look around**_

_(Lembre-se que todos são diferentes, apenas dê uma olhada ao seu redor)_

Eu, que sempre fui o mais fraco do grupo, porque logo eu fiquei por último? Eu me pergunto seriamente se gostaria que meus dias se estendessem muito além. Não há vida sem os marotos.

Ah Sirius... Você devia ter me acordado antes de sair. Eu poderia te dar alguns conselhos, um beijo ou talvez um café quente.

Você só não quis me fazer sofrer, não é mesmo? Não ia agüentar me ver chorando. Mas eu podia segurar as lágrimas, eu podia sim... Só para poder ficar perto de você por um segundo mais, eu as seguraria.

Eu espero que de alguma forma você possa me ouvir. Você é muito mais forte do que pensa, apenas confie no seu coração.

Sirius talvez possa se lembrar de mim quando estiver em apuros. É sempre bom ter uma luz na escuridão. Eu estarei pensando nele o tempo inteiro, até ele voltar para meus braços. Pode ter certeza de que eu esperarei. Ele tem um coração bom, sabe diferenciar as pessoas. Tudo vai dar certo no fim.

Agora, acho que um café bem quente cairia bem.

Ponho-me, pé ante pé em direção a cozinha, com seu papel de parede creme rasgado em alguns pontos e seu ar fúnebre. Na verdade, tudo tem um ar fúnebre depois que seus melhores amigos morrem.

A água que sai da torneira é fria como gelo. Ah... Dói imaginar Sirius perdido numa tempestade como essa. Porque ele não pode simplesmente voltar pra mim?

Coloco a água para ferver, devagar e meticulosamente, me lembrando que o tempo passa lento. Quanto tempo demorará até eu ter meu cachorrinho de novo?

_**Be who you want to be**  
(Seja quem você quer ser)  
**Be who you are**_

_(Seja quem você é)  
**Everyone's a hero**_

_(Todos são heróis)  
**Everyone's a star**_

(Todos são estrelas)

Com um aceno de varinha, tudo se arruma tão rápido. Como se eu já não estivesse me sentindo suficientemente inútil sem poder ajudar Sirius. Apenas aqui, olhando as xícaras e jarras fazendo café para mim, sem saber o que acontece lá fora.

Toda mínima pessoa pode ser útil se realmente quiser. Isso eu aprendi na ordem. É isso que me deixa frustrado. Eu tenho certeza que poderia ajudar Sirius de alguma forma, mas ao invés disso estou aqui na minha cozinha cuidando do meu próprio nariz que nem está em perigo.

Porque eu não saio ligando para as pessoas e dizendo que tudo não passou de um mal entendido?

Como se alguém fosse acreditar em mim. Ninguém iria me dar bola mesmo.

É tão frustrante não saber o que fazer.Ou simplesmente o que se pode fazer.

Há algum tempo desisti de tentar ser mais forte do que eu sou realmente. Eu não sou o mais corajoso e definitivamente não tenho sangue frio. As coisas ficam melhores quando admitimos isso, entende?

Mas todo mundo pode fazer algo, eu sei. E quem vai me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, se eu não descobrir sozinho?

Vejo minhas xícaras e bules me servirem, no lento passo dos objetos inanimados. Sem tropeços, sem hesitações. Eles não têm que se preocupar com nada. Mas será que vale a pena em troca de uma vida de bule de chá?

Levo a xícara quente a borda dos lábios, sentindo o doce do conteúdo escorrer por entre meus dentes.

_**When you want to give up and your heart's about to break**  
(Quando você quiser desistir e seu coração estiver prestes a se partir)  
**Remember that you're perfect; God makes no mistakes**_

_(Lembre-se que você é perfeito, Deus não comete erros)_

Sinto meus nervos se acalmarem devagar a medida que a xícara vai se esvaziando a minha frente. Talvez fosse realmente tudo que eu precisava. Uma xícara de chá e silêncio para refletir.

O desejo de morte vai sumindo pouco a pouco, juntamente com o nervoso. Talvez as três coisas vão para o mesmo lugar: o chá, o medo e a morte. Definitivamente não seria um bom local para se estar.

Posso ver agora o que eu poderia fazer por Sirius. Claro como água, estava na minha frente o tempo todo, eu só não podia ver.

Eu vou esperar. Esperar ele voltar pra mim e pros meus braços. Espero que, de alguma forma, lhe sirva como uma motivação e calmante. É tudo que ele vai precisar. Meu Siris vai saber que eu estou aqui.

Vou faze-lo viver simplesmente pela vontade de um dia me ver de novo. E é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

Welcome to wherever you are 

_(Bem vindo a onde quer que esteja)  
**This is your life; you made it this far**_

_(Esta é sua vida, você conseguiu até agora)  
**Welcome, you got to believe**_

_(Bem vindo, você tem que acreditar)_

Right here, right now 

_(Que aqui, agora)_

You're exactly where you're supposed to be 

_(Você está exatamente onde deveria)_

And I say welcome… 

_(E eu digo, seja bem vindo…)  
**I say welcome…**_

_(Eu digo, seja bem vindo...)  
**Welcome…** _

(Bem vindo...)

Espero que Sirius esteja bem. No lugar onde estiver, ele vai estar bem. Só porque um dia tem que voltar para os meus braços. Eu não vou deixa-lo morrer antes de poder abraça-lo.

Levanto-me devagar e observo a louça, que se guia até a pia e se lava sozinha. Não me sinto mais um inútil. Agora, eu sei exatamente o que tenho que fazer.

Até lá, eu confio sua segurança ao acaso. E espero que tenha um coração suficientemente forte para agüentar todo o tempo antes do nosso reencontro. Mas ele tem, eu sei.

Refaço o caminho de volta ao quarto. Passo por um resto de cigarro jogado displicentemente no carpete, sem dar-lhe muita atenção. Hábito irritante conservado por Sirius.

Jogo-me de bruços na cama desfeita, abraçando o travesseiro que ainda tem seu cheiro. Uma mistura de perfume e cigarro que, na minha opinião, só cai bem em uma única pessoa no mundo inteiro: Sirius Black.

Fecho os olhos e finjo estar de volta a noite anterior, abraçado ao meu moreno e torcendo para que a manhã não chegue nunca.

Formo em meus lábios um sonolento "Eu te amo" e deixo-me levar novamente para a terra dos sonhos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Esse é o segundo é último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu acho ela triste mas bonita... E as músicas são lindas.

Obrigada a **Elizabeth, Jéssica e Bem te vi.**

Agradeço os elogios


End file.
